On the surface in the car interior side of a window glass for a vehicle to be mounted to a vehicle e.g. as a rear glass of an automobile, heater wires constituting a defogger for defogging or a deicer for deicing, and conductor wires such as an antenna wire for radio receiving and an antenna wire for reducing noises in radio receiving may be provided in a predetermined pattern.
The defogger and the deicer may be constituted, for example, by a plurality of heater wires (wire portion) formed to extend in a horizontal direction when mounted to a vehicle and bus bars having feeding points (terminal connection portion) to supply electricity to the heater wires, connected to both ends of the respective heater wires. Further, an antenna is constituted, for example, by an antenna wire (wire portion) for receiving radio signals, a terminal connection portion to connect an exterior antenna circuit to the antenna wire, and an antenna wire (wire portion) for reducing noises and formed to intersect the heater wires.
The heater wires and the antenna wires are required to have a line width as small as possible, for the purpose of securing a favorable field of view from the car interior and achieving a good appearance.
For example, a window glass for a vehicle having heater wires and an antenna wire of about 0.3 mm formed on a surface of the window glass by screen printing has been known (for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).